tumblrponyfandomcom-20200213-history
Poniverse Comic
The Poniverse Comic is a story and ask blog featuring the mascots of Poniverse. The slice of life comic explores the crazy lives of the mascots behind your favorite Poniverse sites. About the Mascots Pixel Wavelength Pixel Wavelength, Poniverse's overall, benevolent alicorn OC mascot, is a complete and total sweetheart: generous to the core, friendly as heck, super motherly as well. She's that friend you can call at 3am in the morning crying and she'll come to your house with food and a hug. She's pretty naive, though. She's also not very adventurous, preferring to stay home and work on creating better technology. She's a bit of a 'mad' scientist, you could say, in the same vein as Twilight. She's very scientific, certainly. She wants to make the Equestrian version of a computer that can work with all species of pony! In fact, within our own crazy Poniverse canon where computers apparently exist in Equestria, she also happens to be the Princess of the Internet, something I'm sure ya'll could do some very fun stuff with in your writing. Buffy MLP Forums' mascot, Buffy is an absolute bundle of fun. She was based off of Shift, who designed her. So she will sometimes speak in CAPS LIKE THIS. Kind, adoring, would do anything for a friend. She's not really a voice of wisdom by any means, but she still gives her opinion anyway. She's a blabbermouth, and loves to chat (since, you know, forums and all!). She's a huge fan of watching shows and getting into heavy (but friendly) debates about them with the ponies around town. On a sadder note, she tends to feel lonely quite often, which is a big reason why she makes her voice so loud. She wants to be heard, to feel important and noticed. Viola Pony.fm's mascot is an uptight musician, who specializes in violins. She is quite the social luminary, and comes from a family full of musically talented ponies. She has a personality and exhibits mannerisms in the same vein as Rarity, including the manner in which she speaks. She is a bit snobbish when it comes to ponies trying to befriend her, but outside of her tough (seemingly mean at times) exterior is quite the caring pony. She is loyal to her friends to the very core. She's definitely the straight man of the mascots - rolling her eyes at puns and boorish or uncouth behavior. Still, she's always willing to help out her friends and give them advice. She's quite good at it! Viridian Meadows Equestria.tv's mascot loves to gather her friends up for late night movies. She loves to crack puns and jokes (much to Viola's dismay at times), and is very much the jokester of the group. She can be quite the sassy pony too; quick with comebacks and always the one to break the silence. She's very confident and sure of herself. Sometimes, she run her mouth and fail to be careful in what she says, and that can be a bit of an issue. She's a budding filmmaker. Nova Blast PoniArcade's mascot, Nova Blast was named after his parent's favorite arcade machine. Nova Blast was raised by video games - he practically lives and breathes them. Especially as a video game creator. Despite this, he was never a 'nerd.' Like Viridian, he's cool and confident. Suave. The one who has a group of mares and stallions swooning over him. Nova tries to think of himself as this too cool to touch dude, but he's very much a dork at heart. He loves his friends to the core, even if he doesn't always show it. He's not one for hugs or 'I love yous,' but he does care a lot. He just has some trouble expressing himself. Wordplay Pony Roleplay's mascot Wordplay is actually the only mascot with siblings, an older brother named Road Map and a younger sister named Fair Dice. Wordplay is a bit shy, but is a strong writer and D&D player. He is the quietest among his friends, but don't think lightly of him; he has a very sharp tongue, and can get irritated easily. He's a perfectionist, and has a bit of trouble when it comes to sharing. Azura Peavielle The newest addition to the Poniverse mascot family, Azura is adjusting to their unusual antics. About the Blog Update Schedule The Poniverse Comic is updated every Sunday with the newest addition to the main story. Between weekly updates, the mascots will periodically also show up to answer questions, tell you about upcoming events or just be silly. Artist / Author SFyr is a member of the Poniverse public relations staff and serves as the main artist of the Poniverse Comic. Poniverse The Poniverse Comic is owned by Poniverse which is a fan-organization behind many of the fandom's major sites including MLP Forums, Pony.fm, Equestria.tv, PoniArcade, Ponyville Live!, and the upcoming PonyRoleplay. Category:Story blog Category:Ask blog Category:OC Category:Draw blog